User talk:Loleil
Questions Hello there!!! I was just wondering as one of the admins, do you know if the other party members in DA 2 are allowed to change their armor sets. Seems like every store that I go to says that all armor sets are restricted to Hawke. Even armor that is out of the PC's class. Is this a glitch? Are all the other players really supposed to stay in the same armor set for the entire game? Also, I have no idea how to create a new topiic in the game discussion. Have the rules on how to do it changed?RhiannonCousland (talk) 11:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still waiting on my copy of the game sadly, but it's my understanding that you can't change your companions armour and as a result, most of what you can find or buy is restricted to Hawke. :Nothing fundamental should have changed in the forums. What exactly is causing you problems? 12:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Problems with forums. When I go to click add topic, it takes me to a different page and does not allow me the option of creating a new discussion. I don't knwo what I am doing wrong..... RhiannonCousland (talk) 17:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm it I've noticed that happening on and off. If it persists, I'd recommend contacting Wikia by using . 10:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bassrath-Kata edit war under way. Been awhile... I left this on D-day talk page, but then I saw you made edits on the activity page. I don't know how long it would take for D to see this, so if you have a minute (it is a bit headachish).... (Copy and pasted from D-day's page) A little edit war that is brewing. As far as I can tell the one involved are myself, User:Scythev, User:Maehlice, and an unregistered user. Talk:Bassrath-Kata (sword), and Bassrath-Kata (sword) are the relevant pages. I apologize in advance for the headache. Balitant (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a look . 10:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ser Varnell Hi, I apparently had a case of two left hands and fouled up the image of Ser Varnell. Fortunately, I just checked the image and could - finally - revert to the original. But that still leaves my unnecessary picture (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Varnell.jpg#filehistory File History) needlessly taking up space. Could you remove it? Thanks in advance. --Siorai (talk) 15:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :As you've overwritten the image, it's not causing any problems, but as you've asked I can do that for you. 01:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks --Siorai (talk) 10:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey I am back sorta, I got all the DLC for Origins/Awakenings, etc recently on my 360 hard drive. Though right now I finally got around to starting tests to see if you can earn 88g prior to the party camp (with only blood dragon dlc) for double Spellward amulets legitimately, you can check the current progress on the items talk page if you're curious. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome (sorta) back and I had no idea you could get so rich, so quick! Thanks for the research. 23:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I was surprised I reached the 88g mark and then just zoomed right past it, Lothering feels small but the loot adds up quick. You have to pretty much sell everything (even potions and poultices) and limp to the party camp (literally I had like 4 injuries) but you can get enough gold to buy it and enough to buy it without selling DLC at all depending on luck or number of times you're willing to reload for better random loot. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Naming convention I thought you'd like to know there's a current ongoing discussion on naming convention on the wiki. Perhaps you saw it and didn't have anything to add, but I'm assuming you've missed it. --'D.' (talk · ) 22:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be sure to give it a look. 06:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanguard Plate Armor Set I made the page for the armor set (as some people may use it in unofficial mods, etc), though I am having trouble getting the code to work. Item sets (Origins), can you take a look and try to get the name to work as a link, etc? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :To get the name to work as a link you just need to add links in the title (see here). I also went ahead and added a summary section, but I left out the details as the presentation is a bit wonky if the individual armour pages don't exist. Let me know if there's anything else I can do . 02:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, yeah I am going to be making the individual pages sometime today if my schedule allows it. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Took way less time than I thought it would, should I add those items to the individual massive articles (Massive helmets, etc), or just leave it as it is since the item descriptions suggest the armor may not even work for a non-darkspawn character (were it to even be added to the game for the PC through mods). Also go ahead and flesh out the details if ya can, I have to get going now. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC)